pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW019: A Connoisseur's Revenge!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |guest =Burgundy |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Burgundy |michars =Chili, Cress (Both flashback), Stall holders, S-Class Connoisseusse, Trainers |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Sewaddle, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Scraggy, Cilan's Pansage, Cilan's Dwebble, Burgundy's Dewott, Burgundy's Sawsbuck, Burgundy's Oshawott (Flashback) Pansage (trainers), Sandile (trainers) Multiple Pokémon belonging to various trainers: Snivy, Tepig, Sandile, Oshawott, Dewott, Patrat, Pidove, Sewaddle, Minccino, Deerling |local = |major =Ash and Iris meet Burgundy, Cilan's rival. Burgundy is revealed to have a Sawsbuck and Dewott. Ash's Sewaddle's ability is revealed to be Swarm. Cilan's Dwebble's ability is revealed to be Sturdy. |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png}} is the 19th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis After meeting Burgh and catching a Sewaddle, Ash and co. take a stop at a Poké Mart to stock up on supplies. There Ash learns more about Pokémon Connoisseurs and waits in line to get his compatibility tested. He is then pulled into a shop by a girl named Burgundy who says that all of his Pokémon are horrible just because they attacked her because they think Ash is a great Trainer even though she doesn't think so. Iris and Cilan find Ash and Burgundy, who apparently has an axe to grind with Cilan for beating her at the Striaton Gym. Who will win the rematch? Episode Plot As the heroes continue onward, they see a new Poké Mart, thinking it is recently opened, so go check it out. They enter the Mart and admire how big it is, thinking it has all Pokémon-related goods. Iris admires the accessories, while a woman offers her to buy a Dragon Gem for her Axew. Iris declines and goes to check other things, while Ash sees a line. Cilan explains to Ash they are waiting for a Connoisseur to check the bond between a trainer and Pokémon. He clarifies there are C, B, A and S-class Connoisseurs, with Cilan being rank A. Ash sees the Connoisseur is a girl. Cilan advises Ash to get more feedback, so he chooses to have a check-up with his Sewaddle, while Cilan goes to buy more food. Ash goes in the line, but sees it is a long one. However, a girl offers him to go with her, her being a Connoisseur. She lets Ash into her room and introduces herself as Burgundy. Ash introduces himself and tells he is on a journey. Burgundy tells she already senses Pikachu is well taken care of, but Ash was wondering about an another Pokémon, sending Sewaddle. Burgundy analyzes Sewaddle and replies it is the worst partner. She thinks he'd be better off with a Sewaddle with Chlorophyll rather than Swarm ability. Ash wonders why, causing Burgundy to be insulted by that question. She tells that he should catch a different bug. Sewaddle is angry and uses String Shot on Burgundy, wrapping her head. Ash calls Sewaddle back and goes away. However, Bugrundy stops him, wanting to check more Pokémon, as he wants to become a Pokémon Master. Ash sends Snivy, though Burgundy sees Snivy has no taste nor style. She goes to taste Snivy, who uses Vine Whip, hitting her tongue. Ash sends Tepig, who smiles. Burgundy tells she cannot analyze a Pokémon that just sits and smiles, causing Tepig to use Ember on her. Oshawott comes out and tries to befriend Burgundy, who tells it is just childish and is a waste of her time. This causes Oshawott to soak Burgundy with Water Gun. Ash sends out Scraggy, so Burgundy thinks it smells like an old shoe. Scraggy headbutts Burgundy, who tells all of Ash's Pokémon are useless. Ash remembers she told Pikachu was unique. Burgundy tells he is not cute as in the books, causing Pikachu to electrocute her. Burgundy is displeased, telling Ash he should completely change his team. Ash knows she is wrong, though Burgundy tells he should, as he wants to earn Badges and win the League. Cilan and Iris appear, as they were looking for Ash. Burgundy notices Cilan and screams. Cilan remembers Burgundy, as she challenged him in Striaton Gym. Burgundy knows Cilan insulted her and her Pokémon after losing to him in the Gym. Cilan does not remember he said such things, though Burgundy was motivated to become a Connoisseur. She came back at the Gym, but was told by Chili and Cress that Cilan was absent. She admits she tracked him for revenge. Cilan tells despite that, they can't have a Gym battle here. Burgundy has hopes after defeating Cilan to have her own Connoisseur shop, though is shocked after being told this is not her shop. Burgundy tells she is a C-class Connoisseur, though Cilan knows such class are assistants to higher ranks. Burgundy still states Ash should change his team. Cilan claims Ash has a powerful bond with his Pokémon and tells Burgundy she shouldn't judge, based on a Pokémon's manners. Burgundy feels insulted and challenges Cilan to a battle, wanting to prove she is a better Connoisseur than Cilan is. Outside, Cilan and Burgundy face each other, though Iris thinks the battle is going to be a pain. Burgundy sends Dewott, while Cilan sends out Dwebble. Burgundy analyzes Dwebble, thinking Cilan was unwise to send a Rock-type against a Water-type Pokémon. Cilan replies she and Dewott will taste what they have to offer. Burgundy and Cilan tell each other the winner will prove the loser their own statements were correct. Burgundy also points out if she wins, Ash has to change his team. Cilan accepts this, shocking Ash, though Iris feels Cilan has a full-proof plan. Ash is still disappointed as he is dragged into this conflict. Dewott starts with Water Gun, though Dwebble protects itself. Dewott uses Fury Cutter, though Dwebble protects itself. Though Iris and Ash see Dwebble is defending, Iris wonders what is Cilan planning. Dewott uses Water Pulse, hitting Dwebble. However, Dwebble is still ready to battle, as Cilan reveals its ability is Sturdy. Dwebble uses Shell Smash, followed with X-Scissor. Dewott uses Razor Shell, but gets defeated by Dwebble. Burgundy sees Cilan used a Pokémon with type disadvantage to teach her a lesson. Cilan replies a Connoisseur's job is to notice a Pokémon's unique skill and judge it based on those skills. Burgundy sends Sawsbuck, while Cilan calls Dwebble back and sends Pansage. Cilan sees Burgundy has strength and courage, but needs to be refined. Sawsbuck starts with Horn Leech, though Pansage digs, avoiding the attack. Burgundy knows Cilan has a trick, who reveals what the trick is. Pansage emerges and digs again, dodging Sawsbuck's Jump Kick. Pansage comes out and uses Bullet Seed, hitting Sawsbuck. Cilan tells sometimes one needs to attack from front and back. Pansage comes out, so Sawsbuck uses Megahorn, who is defeated by Solarbeam. Burgundy calls Sawsbuck back, displeased she was defeated. Ash and Iris see Cilan is much stronger than they anticipated. Later, Cilan admits to Burgundy she can be a good Connoisseur if she develops herself. Burgundy replies back she is tired of his lectures and goes to become a S-class Connoisseur. Cilan is glad to hear that, annoying Burgundy, who runs off. Cilan tells to Ash and Iris becoming a C-class Connoisseur is no small feat. Cilan is still pleased to see a spark in Burgundy, while Ash advises the same to Pikachu at Castelia City Gym. Debuts Character *Burgundy Pokémon *Burgundy's Dewott *Sawsbuck (Burgundy's) Move *Horn Leech Item *Dragon Gem Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Dwebble *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Dewott. Mistakes *When Ash had sent out Scraggy he never called Scraggy back and later on Scraggy wasn't there with him. *When Sawsbuck used Jump Kick and it misses, it does not feel recoil. Gallery The new Poké Mart BW019 2.jpg Cilan's explnation of the class system BW019 3.jpg Burgundy invited Ash to her section BW019 4.jpg Burgundy advises Ash to get rid of his team BW019 5.jpg Burgundy goes to lick Snivy BW019 6.jpg Tepig's Ember hits Burgundy BW019 7.jpg Burgundy is not impressed BW019 8.jpg Burgundy got bullied by Cilan BW019 9.jpg Burgundy swears revenge BW019 10.jpg Cilan and Burgundy have a battle BW019 11.jpg Dewott faces Dwebble BW019 12.jpg Sawsbuck gets hit by Bullet Seed BW019 13.jpg Burgundy is annoyed by Cilan's words }} Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama